Material that is the result of mining, grading, construction or the like is composed of large rocks, tree roots, branches, smaller rocks or stones, gravel, dirt and the like. Separating large quantities of such material at the site where the material is produced is needed so that different fractions of the material can be transported and used for different purposes. The use of the material is based on the average particle size. Therefore, apparatus for continuous separation of large amounts of mixed size material are known. Often, these apparatus also crush larger size matter, such as rocks, down to an average size that can be used in various ways.
Some types of separating apparatus are often transported from site to site, such as by being loaded onto a carrier that can be transported on roadways, if the overall height of the apparatus and the carrier is short enough to travel through tunnels, bridges, etc. At a production site, mobile separating apparatus can move from location to location within the site under their own power if they are mounted on wheels or tracks. Accordingly, the design of the apparatus must balance the separating needs as well as the size and transportability needs.